


It's Always As Good As the First Time

by misura



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Microfic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Especially when it actually <i>is</i> the first time, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always As Good As the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> wow, this turned out tiny. I uh really loved the idea of these three hooking up, so I wanted to at least write a microfic for it.

"Now that," Chazz said, "was what I call sex. Boom."

"I can't believe you still have the energy to _talk_ ," Katie moaned, and Chazz grinned and almost told her that wasn't _all_ he had the energy left for, except that he was really trying to kick this sex addiction thing, and anyway, Jimmy didn't like it when he bragged.

Speaking of whom: " _Definitely_ better than skittles."

"Told ya," Chazz said smugly.


End file.
